Esai Tentang Dia
by 16choco25
Summary: Gajeel dan Levy sama-sama membuat esai tentang pasangan masing-masing atas permintaan anak mereka. Bagi Gajeel, mungkin Levy adalah gadis kutu buku yang selalu ada di perpustakaan dan bagi Levy mungkin Gajeel hanya lelaki menyebalkan yang pernah memakunya di pohon.


"_Kau akan pulang, bukan?"_

"_Aku pasti akan pulang, Levy."_

"_Kau janji?"_

"_Ya."_

"_Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu, Gajeel?"_

"_Ya... Jangan cemas, sebab... aku lelaki yang sangat keras kepala."_

.

.

_Fic ini dipersembahkan buat kalian yang suka couple GaLe__―__sama kayak aku, dan bagi kalian yang mau tau gimana rasanya menyayangi sebuah keluarga._

_._

_._

_Esai Tentang Dia  
_

_Story by Titania aka 16choco25_

_Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima_

_Cast :_

_Levy McGarden_

_Gajeel Redfox_

_._

_._

Wanita berambut biru itu menjerang air. Menyeduh teh, menyibukkan dirinya agar segera menghilangkan rasa kebosanannya dan ia kembali ke perpustakaan. Tumpukan buku-buku tua memenuhi meja perpustakaan di hadapannya―_juga_ _pikirannya_. Juvia memintanya menemaninya ke perpustakaan, mencari beberapa buku yang akan digunakannya sebagai sumber referensi. Toh, ia hanya bisa menyanggupinya, melihat Juvia yang sibuk membuka-buka bukunya. Sebenarnya pikirannya bukan hanya dipenuhi sihir atau mantra kuno, atau dipenuhi deretan huruf kuno yang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-harinya. Tapi juga karena lelaki berambut panjang hitam―yang hidungnya penuh tindikan, selalu berwajah dingin dan serius, dan punya tawa kecil yang khas. Hingga setiap desahan dan tarikan napasnya mengandung namanya.

Gajeel Redfox, suaminya.

Sudah sebulan lamanya lelaki itu pergi bersama Natsu, Gray, Laxus, dan Erza untuk mengambil sebuah pekerjaan dari _guild_. Suaminya itu selalu berkata bahwa ia tak akan pernah menolak tawaran bekerja dari Fairy Tail, dan Levy tidak bisa menghalangi keinginan kuat Gajeel untuk pergi. Ia begitu bersikeras, hingga terjadi perdebatan panjang antar Gajeel dan Levy tentang keinginan mereka masing-masing, namun akhirnya Levy mengalah. Masih terekam jelas dalam benaknya pada sehari sebelum Gajeel pergi. Levy ada di kamar, dan saat itu Levy sedang membereskan isi ransel Gajeel karena laki-laki itu memaksanya menyusun segala sesuatu dengan sikap arogannya itu, dan lelaki besi itu hanya bisa memperhatkannya menyusun semua kebutuhannya di dalam ransel yang akan dibawanya pergi. Levy menghela napas.

"Jangan lupa makan. Kau kalau sudah tenang sedikit, selalu lupa makan. Hingga aku lelah memperingatkanmu." Levy memasukkan beberapa baju ke dalam ransel lusuh Gajeel.

Gajeel mengangkat bahu ringan. "Aku tahu."

Levy menatap suaminya itu dalam. "Jangan tidur di sembarang tempat. Dan jangan tidur sembarangan. Kau harus tahu waktu. Dan ingat..." Levy terhenti sebentar, dan Gajeel kembali memandangnya. Suaminya itu meyandarkan bahunya di dipan ranjang.

Levy menelan ludah gugup.

"Jangan selingkuh."

Hening sejenak. Tumpukan pakaian dalam ransel Gajeel semakin meninggi. Gajeel langsung menoleh ke arah wanita berambut biru pendek itu, yang sekarang menatapnya serius dengan kedua alis bertaut. Dan istrinya itu sekarang berwajah seperti malaikat pencabut nyawa yang siap mencabut nyawanya bila ia berani selingkuh. Gajeel jadi ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi istri sekaligus rekan satu _guild_nya tersebut.

"_Gihihi_, kau sebenarnya kenapa?"

Levy Redfox menahan napasnya. Ia ingin menahan suaminya itu pergi, ingin, ingin, ingin sekali. Ia selalu mempunyai keinginan itu jauh di dasar hatinya. Ia tipikal wanita yang benci menunggu, benci terikat akan sesuatu, dan membenci segala sesuatu yang akan membuat Gajeel jauh darinya. Mungkin itu hanya merupakan sebagian kecil dari alasannya untuk menahan Gajeel pergi, namun ia tak bisa mengelak lagi begitu suaminya itu dengan santainya menanggapi ucapan datarnya dan Gajeel mengacak rambut birunya, seperti biasanya. Ia rasa ia akan merindukan acakan rambut yang biasa dilakukan suaminya itu. Dan ia tentu saja akan merindukan panggilan _chisai_―dari bibir Gajeel. Ia membenci saat-saat Gajeel mengejeknya, namun mungkin ketika Gajeel akan pergi meninggalkannya, Levy justru malah akan merindukan ejekan konyolnya itu.

"Bukan berarti aku harus bilang, bukan?"

"Lalu? Apa salah jika aku bertanya apa maksud perkataanmu barusan?"

Gajeel hanya merasa bingung. Untuk apa istrinya ini bersikap seperti itu? Ia bisa saja menahan keinginannya untuk pergi, namun bila melihat ekspresi wanita berambut biru di hadapannya ini, ia hanya bisa menghela napas berat dan mencoba menjawab semampu yang ia bisa.

"Tidak―tapi..."

Alis Gajeel berkerut, menbentuk kerutan samar yang saling berlawanan satu sama lain. "Tapi?"

Gajeel langsung bertanya, dengan intonasi yang sama seperti biasanya, dan seperti biasanya, tanpa nada perhatian sama sekali. Ugh, lelaki besi itu malah terus-menerus mendesaknya. Sekali lagi begitu, awas saja. Levy mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memajukan dagunya. Gajeel bisa saja terus menerus menanyainya dan untunglah―suaminya itu cukup bisa menahan luapan rasa ingin tahunya. Levy menegakkan posisi duduknya, menatap Gajeel dengan penuh pertimbangan, mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan lelaki besi tersebut.

"Aku hanya khawatir padamu, Bodoh!"

Levy tidak bisa memanjangkan kata-kata cerdasnya di depan Gajeel. Lidah cerdasnya seakan terbungkam bila melihat lelaki bertubuh kekar itu sedang memandangnya dengan dalam, seperti biasanya. Ia tidak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang. Yang ia tahu sekarang, ia hanya perlu mendukung lelaki itu untuk berjuang semampu yang ia bisa. Gajeel hanya memandangnya heran. Ingin rasanya Levy meninju wajahnya begitu melihat ekspresi heran Gajeel. Lelaki itu memang agak bodoh, tapi ia seharusnya bisa bukan, tidak bersikap bodoh di depan istrinya?

"Khawatir, katamu?"

Jawaban singkat Levy membuat Gajeel semakin heran. Gajeel hanya perlu duduk di sebelah Levy dan kembali memutar taktik bagaimana caranya untuk membuat istrinya itu bersikap kembali seperti biasanya. Istrinya itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menyodorkan ransel padanya yang sedang menunggu. Levy menunduk dengan wajah pasrah, dan memaksakan wajahnya untuk tersenyum ke arah Gajeel. Ia malas berdebat karena ia pun tidak mau mengganggu tidur anaknya yang pulas.

"Cepatlah pulang."

Gajeel melihat istrinya itu berkata dengan pelannya, hingga suaranya pecah, ia berucap dengan suara yang hampir tak terdengar, seolah tak mendengar pertanyaannya tadi. Suaranya setengah parau. Namun Gajeel masih dapat mendengarnya jelas dari jarak sejauh ini. Gajeel menggenggam tangan Levy dengan alis bertaut. Levy menggigit bibirnya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Apa?" Levy menoleh heran begitu mendengar suara serak Gajeel yang begitu dinginnya. Suaminya menaikkan alis, menatap wanita bersurai biru itu dengan serius, dan Levy tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Jika ia berani sekali saja melawan isi hatinya, ingin sekali rasanya Levy melarikan diri dari kamar ini sekarang juga. Lebih baik ia membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuk anaknya, atau pergi ke ruang perpustakaan. Levy ingin sekali mecegah Gajeel pergi untuk sekarang, tapi ia takkan pernah bisa menghalangi obsesi besar lelaki besi itu.

"Maksudku, kau hanya berkata seperti itu?"

"Memangnya aku harus bilang apa?" Levy berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Ia benci begitu melihat wajah Gajeel yang seperti itu. Wajah bodoh Gajeel kembali berubah menjadi wajah datar, dan Gajeel kembali mengacak rambut istrinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gajeel menarik napas panjang, panjang dan berat, dan suasana hening di kamar mereka hanya terpecah dengan suara tarikan napas mereka yang saling bergantian.

"Seharusnya kau bilang, '_jangan pergi'_ atau semacam itu, bukan? Kau ini, tidak perhatian sekali."

Kata-kata Levy tercekat, kaget begitu mendengar kata-kata Gajeel yang seperti itu. Lelaki itu mengucapkannya tanpa ragu, dengan nada ketusnya seperti biasanya, dan dengan wajah datarnya seperti biasanya. Tanpa kata-kata romantis, tentu saja. Levy terkesan, namun ia malas untuk mengungkapkannya. Levy memandang suaminya itu dengan tatapan tegas, dan tanpa tedeng aling-aling, Levy maju, sedikit berjinjit, memeluk lelaki bertubuh besi itu dengan erat. Seakan ingin berkata 'jangan pergi'. Lelaki besi itu tersentak, namun ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyumnya. Mengacak rambut Levy lagi. Levy menggigit bibirnya, mencoba meraih rambut Gajeel, dan mengelusnya pelan.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakannya, bukan, Gajeel? Kau tentu saja tahu apa maksudku."

.

.

"Ibu, bisa membantuku?"

Jika malam tiba, tanpa Gajeel, Levy akan menemani anak lelakinya untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah dari akademi sihir tempat anaknya bersekolah, atau membuatkan makan malam untuk anaknya itu, dan membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuk anaknya hingga anaknya itu tertidur pulas. Atau menemani anaknya bermain, bermain seluncur, atau sibuk menenangkan kelakuan anak lelakinya yang seperti gasing tersebut. Biasanya anaknya akan tenang bila sudah bermain bersama Gajeel. Tapi―bila Gajeel tidak ada, terpaksa Levy yang harus menemani anaknya bermain dengan berisik seperti itu.

Levy mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya, melihat anaknya yang sedang berkutat dengan pena dan kertasnya, terdiam menatapnya. Levy menghampiri anaknya itu dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Ya?"

Anaknya itu menunjukkan kertas yang masih kosong, tanpa tulisan. Kening Levy berkerut samar begitu melihat kertas tersebut. "Kau mendapat tugas yang sulit? Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya lembut sambil mengelus rambut biru kehitaman anak lelakinya tersebut. Mata polos anaknya bergerak menelusuri wajah Levy, menatapnya seperti pandangan seekor anak kucing yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Aku mendapat tugas mengarang seperti bulan lalu. Aku tidak suka pelajarannya."

Levy tersenyum lembut, meraih pena yang ada di tangan mungil anaknya dan mengambil kertas yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Wajah anaknya kini sudah putus asa. "Mengarang? Jenis karangan apa yang harus kau buat? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu."

"Esai."

"Esai tentang?" Levy bertanya lagi.

"Bulan lalu aku sudah membuat esai tentang Ibu. Ayah membantuku membuatnya. Maka kali ini aku mau membuat esai tentang Ayah."

Mata Levy membulat, mengulang kata-kata polos anaknya tersebut_. Bulan lalu aku sudah membuat esai tentang Ibu. Ayah membantuku membuatnya. Maka kali ini aku mau membuat esai tentang Ayah_. Itu berarti―Gajeel membantu anaknya membuat esai tentang dirinya sendiri sebulan yang lalu, tepatnya sebelum ia berangkat untuk menerima pekerjaan dari _guild_? Kira-kira apa yang ditulis Gajeel tentang dirinya? Levy ingin sekali membaca karangan suaminya tersebut. Otaknya langsung berpikir secara otomatis. Rasa penasaran menggelayuti benak Levy hingga ia memangku anaknya dan berkata, "bolehkah aku melihat esaimu yang bulan lalu? Mungkin akan lebih mudah jika aku melihat karangan esaimu yang bulan lalu."

"Baik!" Anaknya berlari, masuk ke dalam kamarnya, dan keluar dengan sebuah kertas dengan coretan bulat nilai merah yang memenuhi lembar kerja anaknya itu. Nilai sempurna. Levy mengambil kertas itu dari tangan anaknya. Rasa penasarannya sirna begitu melihat tulisan buruk anaknya yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Ada pula gambar-gambar lucu anaknya, gambar tidak rapi―yang mencirikan kepolosan seorang anak-anak, gambar sosok pria berambut panjang dengan tindik di wajahnya, dan wajah wanita berambut biru dengan wajah yang sama-sama tersenyum―Gajeel dan dirinya. Levy membaca judulnya, "Esai Tentang Ibuku," Levy melirik anaknya sambil tersenyum.

Levy mulai membaca tulisan anaknya yang tidak rapi itu.

_Hari ini aku mau membuat esai tentang ibuku. Oh ya, aku membuat esai ini dibantu oleh ayahku. Ia lelaki terbaik dan ayah terbaik yang pernah ada. Namanya Gajeel Redfox, kalau mau tahu. Ia yang menceritakan semuanya tentang ibuku. Awalnya ia hanya tertawa begitu mendengar aku memaksanya untuk membantuku membuat esai tentang Ibuku. Ia bilang, "apa kau tidak mengenal ibumu sendiri? Jangan bersikap bodoh seperti itu!" dan ia kembali membaca korannya. Aku kesal, lalu aku kembali memaksanya dengan nada tinggi, "ayah lebih tahu tentang Ibu, Ayah lebih dulu bertemu Ibu dibandingkan aku, bukan?"_

_Ayahku tidak bisa menghindar dan akhirnya ia memangkuku di pangkuannya, lalu Ayahku mulai bercerita tentang ibuku. "Baiklah, perkataanmu benar. Aku tak bisa menghindar lagi untuk kali ini."_

_Bagi ayahku, Ibu adalah wanita yang membuatnya berpikir dua kali untuk mengenal wanita lain. Nama gadis ibuku adalah Levy McGarden. Kata Ayah, pada saat pertama kali Ayah bertemu Ibu, Ayah berpikir bahwa Ibu hanya gadis mungil kutu buku yang selalu membuat ayahku kesal. Ayahku tidak tahan dengan kecerewetan ibuku saat itu. Sebelum Ayah bergabung dengan Fairy Tail, ayahku bergabung dalam guild hitam, yaitu Phantom Lord. Ayah tidak bercerita banyak soal itu, tapi aku bersyukur Ayah akhirnya masuk ke dalam Fairy Tail dan bertemu ibuku. Ayah selalu merasa bersalah, karena saat ia masih bergabung dengan Phantom Lord, Ayah pernah memaku Ibu ke pohon. Tadinya aku berpikir, apa dulu ayahku memang begitu membenci Ibu? Aku tidak tahu menahu tentang itu, dan Ayah bilang, ia selalu merasa bersalah akan kelakuannya itu. Hingga menyebabkan ibuku harus tidur di kamar seharian dan tidak bisa kemana-mana._

_Tapi, ayahku bilang, Ibu wanita sempurna. Ibuku bisa membuat satu hal sederhana menjadi luar biasa. Ayahku selalu mengejek Ibu kecil karena tubuhnya memang mungil, dan ibuku selalu bilang ayahku menyebalkan, hingga puncaknya, pada saat Ayah dan Ibu berangkat untuk ujian, Ayah kembali menyebut Ibu 'kecil' dan saat itu Ibu marah, lalu berlari meninggalkan Ayah. Kau tahu apa yang dilakukan ayahku saat itu? Ayahku mencari ibuku, berlari-lari di hutan, dan akhirnya melindungi Ibu dari serangan monster yang kata ayahku berasal dari Grimoire Heart. Ayahku selalu memperolok ibuku, tapi ibuku tak tahu bahwa sebenarnya tujuan ayahku memperolok tubuhnya yang mungil adalah mencoba melatih mentalnya agar Ibu semakin kuat bila ada orang yang mengejek fisiknya lagi._

_Ayahku bilang ibuku wanita cerdas. Ayah bilang, dulu Ayah sangat penasaran sekali melihat Ibu yang selalu ada di perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tua, dan membuka-buka buku kuno. Ayahku selalu bilang betapa herannya ia melihat hal itu. Betapa betahnya Ibu ada di ruang perpustakaan yang pengap dan penuh debu. Mungkin memang tubuhnya kecil, namun pengetahuannya sangat besar, begitu kata ayahku tentang ibuku. Ayahku bilang, dibalik rambut biru Ibu, di dalamnya terdapat otak dengan pengetahuan yang besar. Ibu adalah wanita yang tidak segan mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan jujur, contohnya pada saat Ayah menyanyi di sebuah festival, lagu yang judulnya Best Friend dengan lirik puncaknya, Shooby Doo Bop__―__yang selalu ia nyanyikan saat aku ingin tidur, namun aku malah tidak bisa tidur __karena aku malas mengakui bahwa suara Ayah jelek sekali_, ibuku saat itu bilang, "Setelan kemeja putih dan gitar tidak cocok untuk Gajeel... Lagunya pun aneh..."

_Oh ya, masakan Ibu sangat enak, enak sekali. Aku suka memakannya, begitu pun Ayah. Ayah selalu bilang bahwa Ibu adalah koki terbaik di dunia. Ayah juga bilang, meskipun Ibu tidak meraih juara apapun di pertandingan, Ibu tetap menjadi juaranya Ayah. Ibuku mungkin tidak tahu bahwa ayahku begitu bangga bila melihat Ibu memasak di dapur dengan cekatan. Ayahku selalu merasa bahwa ibuku adalah Ibu yang baik untukku. Ayah selalu bilang, "jangan ikuti ayahmu yang bodoh ini. Kalau kau mau tahu contoh seorang teladan, ikutilah sikap ibumu yang cerdas dan logis. Ayah hanya lelaki keras kepala yang kolot. Oh ya, satu lagi, tapi kau jangan bilang pada ibumu, ya. Jangan tiru fisik kecilnya, namun tirulah semangat besarnya dalam belajar."_

_Bagi Ayah, Ibu adalah segala-galanya. Begitu selesai berkata seperti itu, ayahku langsung menurunkanku dari pangkuannya dan berdiri dari duduknya, "Sudah. Ceritanya selesai. Ayah harus pergi, ada kerjaan yang harus Ayah urus."_

_Oh ya, terima kasih, Ibu. Aku bangga memiliki Ibu sepertimu. Aku sayang sekali padamu._

Levy nyaris saja meneteskan air matanya sebelum anaknya menyodorkan sapu tangannya kepadanya. Ia tidak menyangka Gajeel akan memujinya seperti itu, lelaki itu memang tidak pernah jujur dalam urusan hati―khas lelaki itu. Ia pun tidak menyangka tujuan Gajeel saat itu, saat mengejeknya '_udang'_ atau kecil, dengan tujuan membuatnya justru merasa semakin kuat. Ia mengusap air matanya, dan anaknya menatapnya serius.

"Ibu..."

Ia menoleh, tersenyum lembut. Ada jejak air mata di wajahnya. "Oh, maaf... Maafkan Ibu. Baik, bagaimana jika sekarang kita kembali membuat esai tentang Ayah? Esai tentang Ayah yang baik."

Levy terhenti sebentar, tertawa kecil.

"Ayah terhebat yang pernah ada."

Anaknya tersenyum, menegakkan posisi duduknya, dan mengulurkan jari jempolnya. "Baik!"

.

.

Levy kembali berkutat di perpustakaan, kembali menerjemahkan transkrip-transkrip kuno yang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya sehari-hari. Suasana guild sedang sangat sepi saat itu, karena sumber keributan dari segalanya―Natsu, Gray, dan Erza sedang pergi. Yang ada disana hanya Elfman yang sedang bermain poker bersama Evergreen, Kinana, dan Romeo. Wendy sedang mengobrol dengan Warren, Happy, Carla, Mirajane, dan Kana. Ia hanya sendirian, menghabiskan waktu luangnya di perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Jet dan Droy menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya, namun ia tidak mau dan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Kalau disuruh memilih, ia lebih nyaman bersama Gajeel dibanding bersama duo jerapah dan gajah tersebut.

Ia menikmati kesendiriannya itu, walau tanpa Gajeel yang biasanya tertidur di sebelahnya, bila lelaki itu bersikeras menemaninya membaca.

Suasana perpustakaan begitu sunyi dan sepi.

Yang ada hanya suara lembaran buku yang sedang dibuka-buka Levy.

Gadis bersurai biru itu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, matanya memerah. Matanya memanas, tidak kuat menahan rasa yang kini sedang menggelayuti hatinya dengan ringan, memasuki hatinya tanpa pemaksaan, setiap perasaan yang pasti dirasakan setiap pasangan kekasih bila mereka tidak saling bertemu bahkan untuk sehari saja.

Rindu.

_Gajeel, cepatlah pulang..._

Ia mengusap air matanya. Ia masih terharu bila teringat esai yang dibuatkan Gajeel untuknya. Jujur, bukan terharu. Ia terkesan. Ia tidak menyangka Gajeel akan semanis itu dalam mendeskripsikan dirinya. Sementara tentang esainya tentang Gajeel―ia tak tahu apa esainya itu bisa menandingi esai Gajeel atau tidak. Lelaki itu rupanya telah berhasil membuatnya kacau seperti ini. Ia adalah lelaki pertama yang berhasil membuatnya menangis seperti ini.

_Ayahku bilang ibuku wanita cerdas. Ayah bilang, dulu Ayah sangat penasaran sekali melihat Ibu yang selalu ada di perpustakaan, membaca buku-buku tua, dan membuka-buka buku kuno. Ayahku selalu bilang betapa herannya ia melihat hal itu. Betapa betahnya Ibu ada di ruang perpustakaan yang pengap dan penuh debu. Mungkin memang tubuhnya kecil, namun pengetahuannya sangat besar, begitu kata ayahku tentang ibuku. Ayahku bilang, dibalik rambut biru Ibu, di dalamnya terdapat otak dengan pengetahuan yang besar. Ibu adalah wanita yang tidak segan mengungkapkan pendapatnya dengan jujur, contohnya pada saat Ayah menyanyi di sebuah festival, lagu yang judulnya Best Friend dengan lirik puncaknya, Shooby Doo Bop__―__yang selalu ia nyanyikan saat aku ingin tidur, namun aku malah tidak bisa tidur karena aku malas mengakui bahwa suara Ayah jelek sekali, ibuku saat itu bilang, "Setelan kemeja putih dan gitar tidak cocok untuk Gajeel... Lagunya pun aneh..."_

Levy mengingat tulisan esai anaknya itu, dan tertawa kecil, dengan air mata yang masih menyisakan jejak di kedua belah pipinya. _Gajeel, aku sekarang sedang ada di perpustakaan. Kau tidak akan penasaran lagi melihatku, bukan? Ya, tentu saja kau tidak akan penasaran, karena kau tidak ada disini..._

Levy meniup-niup telapak tangannya yang terasa dingin, dan menggesek-gesekkannya secara bersamaan. _Sampai kapan aku harus menunggumu, Gajeel? Lima bulan? Sepuluh bulan? Setahun? Dua tahun?_

Levy menggertakkan giginya kesal, dan ia mengingat Gajeel_―_yang lucu, konyol, keras kepala, tidak bisa berpikir cepat, dan menyanyikan lagu _Shooby Doo Bop―_lagu suaminya itu dengan bibir yang terus bergetar menahan tangis.

_"Colorful, colorful... Shooby Doo Bop..."_

Tiba-tiba pintu perpustakaan terbuka. Langkah berat memasuki ruangan sepi itu. Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan kembali menekuri buku tebalnya. Awalnya Levy tidak mempedulikannya dan ia kembali membaca buku tebalnya. Namun Levy tertegun begitu mendengar suara langkah itu, langkah berat yang begitu dikenalnya, langkah yang begitu dirindukannya. Ia langsung menutup buku tebalnya dan menoleh. Lelaki berambut panjang itu ada di hadapannya, tersenyum kecil, dan seperti biasanya, menyapanya.

"Kau rindu padaku, _Chisai_?"

Matanya membulat seakan tidak percaya dan ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya. Apa suara itu benar suara...

"Gajeel!"

Gajeel Redfox berdiri di hadapannya, ia langsung tertawa kecil begitu melihat pipi Levy yang dibasahi air mata. "_Gihihihi_, kau menangis, ya?"

"Kau saja yang tidak berperikemanusiaan! Aku '_kan_ mengkhawatirkanmu." Levy menatap suaminya itu tajam. Gajeel menggaruk-garuk kepalanya itu dengan kaku. Ia memegang bahu Levy dan tertawa kecil lagi, tawa khasnya. Levy mendengus. Lelaki itu, memang tak pernah berubah.

"Bisakah kau mengulanginya lagi? Bagian setelah kalimat '_kau saja yang tidak berperikemanusiaan'_?" tanya Gajeel lagi.

"Aku tidak mau mengulangnya!" Levy berkacak pinggang dengan kesal. Tiba-tiba, anak lelaki mereka masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dengan riang. Berlari dengan cepat, menghampiri Gajeel dan Levy dengan kertas di tangannya. Levy ingat kertas itu, kertas esai yang dua hari lalu dibuatkannya. "Ibu! Aku dapat nilai sempurna lagi!" lapornya dengan ceria.

Gajeel berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya, dan memegang kedua belah bahu anaknya. "Ayah!" teriak anaknya itu. Bocah berusia enam tahun itu memeluk Gajeel dengan erat―menggambarkan betapa seorang anak laki-laki sangat merindukan ayahnya, dan itu membuat Gajeel sedikit sulit untuk bernapas. "Ayah! Kau kemana saja? Ibu selalu menangis memikirkan Ayah!" teriak anaknya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak ayahnya.

Levy langsung memelototkan wajahnya dengan rona merah yang menghiasi pipinya. "Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Jangan ceritakan hal itu pada ayahmu!" bentaknya dan anaknya hanya bisa tertawa melihat kekesalan ibunya itu. Gajeel melepaskan pelukan anaknya, dan mengacak rambut biru kehitaman anaknya itu. Levy membuang muka.

Gajeel hanya bisa tertawa kecil, melirik Levy yang kini sedang memainkan ujung bajunya gugup. "Perjalanannya panjang. Ayah akan menceritakannya nanti. Ibumu itu memang tidak pernah mau jujur akan perasaannya."

Levy langsung berteriak dengan keras―tidak tahan, "bukankah kau sendiri juga begitu!"

"Omong-omong, nilai sempurna apa yang kau dapatkan kali ini?" tanya Gajeel, tanpa memedulikan istrinya yang kini sedang meneriakinya dengan kesal seperti itu. Anaknya menyodorkan lembar tugasnya dengan cepat. "Tugas esai. Ibu membantuku membuat esai tentang Ayah. Apa Ayah mau membacanya?"

"Baik! Akan kubaca!" Gajeel langsung meraih kertas itu dari tangan mungil anaknya dan membaca judulnya keras-keras. "Judulnya 'Ayah Terhebat'," Gajeel melirik istrinya yang kini wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus.

_Kali ini aku akan membuat esai tentang ayahku. Dan karena ayahku tidak ada, kali ini aku meminta bantuan Ibuku. Ibuku awalnya heran begitu tahu Ayah membantuku membuat esai tentang Ibu bulan lalu. Dan Ibuku ingin membacanya, jadi kuserahkan saja esai itu padanya. Setelah membaca, entah mengapa Ibu menangis dan berkata padaku, "oh, maaf... Maafkan Ibu. Baik, bagaimana jika sekarang kita kembali membuat esai tentang Ayah? Esai tentang Ayah yang baik. Ayah terhebat yang pernah ada." Aku langsung meraih penaku dengan senang dan menuliskannya._

_Nama ayah terhebatku ini adalah Gajeel Redfox. Kata Ibuku, pada saat awal Ibu bertemu dengan Ayah, jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Ayah saat itu masih bergabung di guild gelap bernama Phantom Lord__―__aku sudah cerita bukan, tentang Ayah yang memaku ibuku ke pohon? Saat itu ibuku begitu membenci Ayah, dan akhirnya Ayah bergabung ke dalam Fairy Tail. Awal melihatnya, ibuku langsung bergidik ketakutan. Wajahnya seram. Banyak tindikan. Selalu dingin dan serius. Saat itu ibu begitu membenci ayah yang suka mengejeknya 'udang' atau mungil dan sejenis itu. Ibu pernah benar-benar membenci Ayahku._

"_Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa ayahmu itu melakukannya untuk menguatkanku," kata ibuku._

_Ayahku itu sangat kuat. Ayahku adalah Dragon Slayer, sama seperti Paman Natsu Dragneel yang selalu Ayah panggil 'Salamander' dengan nada marah. Tangan besi Ayah sudah berkali-kali menyelamatkan Ibu dari marabahaya. "Tetap di belakangku," kata ayahku pada ibuku, dan ialah yang akan menghadang bahaya itu, dan ibuku hanya bisa mencengkram tangan Ayah dengan ketakutan. Ibuku tidak ingin kehilangan Ayah, karena bagi Ibu, Ayah adalah pria paling menyebalkan__―__sekaligus paling berharga dalam hidupnya._

_Ayah suka sekali menelan bongkahan besi. Ibuku selalu ingin tertawa setiap melihat ayahku memakan besi. Bagi Ibu hal itu lucu. Aku pun suka saat melihat Ayah bertarung untuk membela guild. Ayah nampak sangat hebat dan terlihat seperti pahlawan. Kata ibuku, ayahku itu lucu, selalu telat berpikir, logikanya pendek, dan kolot. Namun, bila ayahku sudah berjuang, ayahku akan melakukannya sebaik mungkin, dan ayahku akan berusaha keras untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya bisa._

_Ayahku selalu melindungi apa yang menjadi prioritasnya. Ibuku bilang, saat bertemu monster dari Grimoire Heart itu, ayahku berlari mencari ibuku dan sebelum ibuku terserang oleh monster itu, ayahku langsung meghadang serangan itu dengan lengan besinya yang kuat dan bilang, "Sangat sulit menemukan seseorang yang sangat mungil, jadi jangan pergi dari sisiku." Bagiku ayahku keren sekali pada saat itu. Ibuku hanya bisa menjawab 'ya' dan tertegun sejenak mendengarnya. Mungkin ayahku memang kasar, namun hatinya ternyata sangat lembut._

_Oh ya, aku rindu ayahku bila menyanyi, terutama lagu Best Friend-nya itu, Shooby Doo Bop, walau suaranya benar-benar jelek sekali, aku rindu ayahku bila menemaniku bermain, aku rindu ayahku saat membantuku menyelesaikan tugas rumahku._

_Pokoknya aku sangat sayang ayahku itu. Oh ya, ayahku sedang pergi karena sebuah pekerjaan. Doakan agar ayahku segera pulang, ya._

"Hm, karanganmu bagus." Gajeel mengacak rambut anaknya itu, yang sekarang tersenyum memandangnya.

"Ayah, Ibu, boleh aku pergi bermain keluar?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Levy langsung mengangguk. "Jangan jauh-jauh!"

Kini hanya tinggal Levy dan Gajeel di ruang perpustakaan. Gajeel melirik wanita berambut biru itu, yang kini sedang mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari kurusnya dengan gugup, dan wajahnya kini sedang memandangnya dengan wajah semerah tomat.

"A...aku hanya membantunya membuat esai. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Bagus, Levy."

Kini Levy hanya merasa dirinya tidak lagi menginjak bumi.

Gajeel maju mendekatinya. Levy langsung tersentak begitu Gajeel maju memeluknya, erat, dan Levy hanya bisa menyandarkan wajahnya di dada bidang Gajeel yang menempel tepat dan lekat, Gajeel mengelus rambutnya, lembut, dan menghirup aroma rambutnya yang khas kayu cendana. Gajeel berdeham, masih memeluknya, tertawa kecil. "Penilaianmu padaku bagus juga. Omong-omong, terima kasih."

Levy hanya tertegun, tak sanggup menjawab. Hingga ketukan di pintu ruang perpustakaan terdengar.

"Levy-_chan_? Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk..." Juvia hanya bisa menutup mulutnya dengan kaget begitu melihat Gajeel yang sedang memeluk Levy dengan erat, dan wajah sepasang suami-istri itu langsung memerah dengan drastis. Juvia bisa melihat perbedaan itu. Juvia langsung menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan langsung menoleh keluar pintu perpustakaan dengan rona merah di wajahnya, mengitarkan pandangannya ke beberapa arah, seakan mencari seseorang.

"Gray-_sama_! Dimana kau? Juvia juga ingin dipeluk erat seperti itu!"

Levy dan Gajeel hanya bisa berpandangan geli begitu melihat kelakuan Juvia―penyihir air itu.

_Yah, biarlah begini..._

.

.


End file.
